A MANIA AGAINST CHINESE., Otago Witness, Issue 2689, 27 September 1905
A MANIA AGAINST CHINESE.A Mania Against Chinese. (1905, September 27). Otago Witness, p. 48. Retrieved from https://paperspast.natlib.govt.nz/newspapers/OW19050927.2.119.1 WELLINGTON, September 25. A Chinaman was murdered last night under what appears at present very wanton circumstances. The old fellow, Joe Kum Yung, living in Haining street, had gone to another house for some peanuts. On his way back some man fired two shots at him. Yung was found with the bullet in the back of his head, and though medical aid was procured he died in the hospital at 10 o'clock. There were few persons in the street at the time of the tragedy, and apparently only two saw the assailant. One was a Chinaman, who, from the other side of the street, saw shots fired, and followed the man (whom he describes as a tall man. wearing a three-quarter drab-coloured coat), till he lost him in the main thoroughfare. The other was a European, who was in Taranaki street, and saw a man hurrying away. The man is supposed to be a European. The police know of no cause of animosity against the deceased. Yung was nearly 70 years of age, and had been in the colony from 25 to 30 years, but in Wellington only six months. He was a semi-invalid, having a broken leg, and suffered other injuries while mining in Westland. His fellow-countrymen were subscribing to send him back to China. He was practically penniless and not known to have a cause of quarrel with anyone. A man, who gave the name of Lionel Terry, gave himself up at the police station at 9.30 this morning as the murderer of Joe Kum Yung. Terry is a stranger to the colony, and is said to hold strong views on the subject of aliens. Terry has been a wide traveller, and during his stay in Wellington impressed all he met with by his wide acquaintance with men and things. His opinion on aliens was very strong, and he recently issued a. pamphlet of protest. On the Yellow Peril he is particularly vehement. Nothing unusual was noted about Terry last night or this morning at the Club Hotel, where he has been staying. After partaking of breakfast this morning he wrote letters, went out, and handed himself over to the police, giving them a revolver with two chambers discharged, and also a copy of his pamphlet, which he said would explain things. He is a man of superior education, about 36 years of age, of splendid physique. and was on a walking tour through the colony. He was brought before the court this morning and remanded. Terry was in the Horse Guards, but sold out and joined the Bulawayo police. He ' afterwards went through the Matabele war, and spent some time in America and Canada, and lived for some time by literary and artistic work. His pamphlet, "The Shadow," is a violent appeal to the Empire to rise and throw off the Yellow Peril and aliens generally. It also contains an appeal to the King to save the Empire. He first came to the colony about two years ago. He is quite unconcerned at the crime. He wrote to Lord Plunket before giving himself up to the police. Category:Otago Witness Category:1905 Category:Crime Category:Haining Street Category:Wellington Hospital Category:News Category:Chinatown Category:Death